


Because the Night

by fits_in_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-03
Updated: 2005-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's times like tonight, when Sirius wakes up in the wee hours, that he'll bury his nose into Remus' hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

> _they can't hurt you now_  
>  _can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_  
>  _because the night belongs to lovers_  
>  _because the night belongs to us_  
>  {patti smith // because the night}  
> 

It's times like tonight, when Sirius wakes up in the wee hours, that he'll bury his nose into Remus' hair. He supposes a little of that is Padfoot poking through, but it's mostly because he just likes knowing Moony (Remoony? he thinks) is here, with him. There's no one telling him he can't work here or there, no awkward looks the morning after a full moon. It's just him and Remus, who is lying in his arms, safe and warm and smelling vaguely of lavender and aftershave.

Remus stirs. Sirius checks to see if his wand is still on the night table before wrapping his arms around what is, for the moment, all his.


End file.
